


Please Turn Off Your Cell Phone

by Buckysaur



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ....yet, Alternate Universe - Original, Circus, Clint has never heard of SHIELD, First Meetings, M/M, Phil is one smooth motherfucker, They are both late 20-somethings, and Clint is in the circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysaur/pseuds/Buckysaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's performing with the circus, but he is annoyed by one specific member of the audience, who just <i>won't</i> put his phone down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Turn Off Your Cell Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravengal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravengal/gifts).



> So this is an independent tie-in to a story, which I like to call the 'Disneyverse' that Ravengal and I have been writing since January. We've lost track of the exact word count, but the original story is probably nearing 800k now... eek. One day I will polish it and post it. ONE DAY. Meanwhile, enjoy some Clint/Coulson. 
> 
> All you really need to know for now is in the tags, but to recap:  
> \- They are both late 20-somethings  
> \- Clint does not know about SHIELD  
> \- Clint is in the circus

For the entirety of his performance, something had been bugging Clint, and when that night’s circus programme was over, he made his way to a dark corner of the tent to watch as the audience seeped out of its arches again. The man who had caught his attention stayed behind.

Moving swiftly, landing on his toes with every step, and then rolling his foot down carefully along the outside until his weight was evenly distributed, as to not make a sound, Clint made his way over to the man. Standing behind him, he relaxed his stance, leaning casually against a tent pole, with one foot up against it. “Good evening,” he said.

To the man’s credit, he didn’t jump, but merely turned around and looked at Clint. If Clint didn’t know better, he’d think that the man had known he was there all along.

“Good evening.”

“You, know, it’s pretty rude to text during a live performance,” Clint said, cutting straight to the chase. He took an arrow from the quiver on his hip and rolled it in between his fingers, looking down as if mesmerised as the tip reflected the lights in the tent twice on every turn.

“Is it? I wasn’t aware,” said the man, a slight smile playing around his lips, so subtle that probably no one but Clint would have noticed it.

“Yeah, it is. I mean, during a movie is one thing, but a _circus_ … that’s all real people performing for you, you know?” Clint argued, his piercing eyes now trained on the man, who put his hands in the pockets of his suit pants -- and, seriously, who wore a full suit to a literal circus act?

“Well, I wasn’t really here for the performance,” the man said calmly.

Clint raised an eyebrow. “The only thing here _is_ the performance.”

“That’s what they want you to think,” the man said, and for all the world it sounded like he was actually _serious_ about it. Clint glared at him, getting quickly annoyed by the man’s cocky calmness, even as it intrigued him. Suddenly, the man offered him his hand. “My name’s Phil. You are Hawkeye, if I recall correctly?”

Clint took his time putting the arrow he’d been holding back into his quiver before shaking the man’s -- Phil’s -- hand. “Call me Clint.” He paused. “Now that we’re on first name basis, do you want to tell me what you’re here for?”

“Not particularly,” Phil said, a smirk playing around his lips again. It actually looked _attractive_. Clint subconsciously licked his lips.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“So…”

“Indeed.”

“...”

“You said using your phone during a movie is rude, didn’t you?” Phil suddenly asked.

Clint frowned, unsure what the man was getting at. “Yeeesss?”

“Well, I just happen to be going to this movie tomorrow, but I always get so _awfully_ bored. Would you care to accompany me and ensure that I… won’t be rude by using my phone?”

Clint had to consciously keep his mouth shut, because if he didn’t, he was sure it would fall open. “Are you…”

“Asking you out on a date? Why, yes, I believe that I am,” Phil said with a full-on charming smile.

Clint stared.

“Is that a yes?”

Clint still stared. And then, after a long silence, he said, “Oh, what the hell, why not? Sure, you’re on.”

“Great,” Phil said, and then held out his hand again, but this time with his palm up. “Give me your phone, I’ll text myself so I have your number. Shall I pick you up at 7?”

“You don’t even know where I live.”

“Well,” Phil said with a wink. “Then I guess you’ll just have to tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do please let me know what you think :) Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
